Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module with an imaging device mounted on an insulating portion of a substrate.
Description of Related Art
Camera modules used in mobile devices such as mobile phones and smartphones have an imaging device mounted on an insulating portion of a substrate and lenses arranged above this imaging device (see Patent Document 1 below).
Such a camera module has the imaging device mounted on the insulating portion of the substrate; therefore, when stress following a shock from being dropped, heated, or the like is exerted on the camera module substrate in the mobile device, especially if exerted on the insulating portion on which the imaging device is mounted, then deformations such as deflection and buckling of the surface of the insulating portion to which the imaging device is mounted may occur. These deformations may cause a shift in the optical axis with respect to the imaging device and lenses, leading to functional failures such as image deviation or image distortion, for example.